1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to information handling systems and in particular to a system and method for debugging software in an information handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
When software is created, written and updated, it may need to be debugged in order to ensure proper operation. Sometimes, software source code can contain errors, problems, or bugs that cause the software to not function correctly when the software is compiled and/or executed. In order for the software code to function properly, these bugs can require identification and correction by an engineer or programmer through the process of debugging. Debugging can be assisted by the use of a computer based tools and programs, which are called debuggers. A debugger is a software application that a user can use to help with debugging software code. A debugger can contain tools that help the programmer in the debugging process.